Succession
by DaysOfYouth
Summary: In another universe, it began. The same game, but with different players, and with a different outcome. Where everything turned out alright. Where they won. A twist in the timeline, making everything go differently. Ruining everything, but fixing everything. A successful game. -Will probably contain some gay-ness, but so does Homestuck.
1. Reader: Begin Story

**pesterchum speak is in bold**

commands are underlined

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 22nd of June, 2015, is this young mans birthday. Though it was 16 years ago that he was given life, it is only today that he will be given a name.

"Reader: Enter Name"

Sadly you cannot enter this boy's name, for you are just that, a reader.

"Reader: Be The Birthday Boy"

You are now the birthday boy.

Your name is Cameron Bethany, and today, as previously mentioned, is your 16th birthday, officially making you three years older than most of your friends. A number of unopened presents are scattered about your room. You have a variety of interests that include, but are not limited to, fantasy movies or novels and all kinds of reptiles. You enjoy writing half-hearted stories and building strange objects out of random scraps of metal your older Sis leaves around. You have a slight appreciation for kids movies that one of your friends always gives you for your birthdays. You are an aspiring architect, and you love to play action/adventure/fantasy games.

"Cameron: Examine Room"

You take a quick look around your room. There are the average things a room should have; a drawer, a bed, a desk with a computer upon it, and a window over-looking your front yard. It has a striking resemblance to a certain heir's room. On the otherwise blank walls are the scrawlings you have written in your sleep. You have no clue what they mean, but you know they're important. There are a few unopened presents here and there, and a few dragon plushies piled up next to your bookcase, which is set in what was once an empty corner.

"Cameron: Quickly Retrieve Arms From Magic Chest"

Magic chest? You have never had a magic chest, nor will you ever, as you do not wish to go down the route of wizardry and witchcraft.

"Cameron: Ponder Over Lack Of Arms"

You look down at your arms. They're there. As this story is not told in such a symbolic manner, the characters have had all their appendages from the start.

"Fine. Cameron: Examine Contents Of Bookcase"

You walk over to your bookcase. In it are many, many, many books, that are more often than not filled with book marks. Also in your bookcase are stacks of papers paper-clipped together. Those are your unfinished stories. However on the bottom shelf is a much larger stack of papers, to big to be paper-clipped. It is lying on its side. That is filled with even more of your dream scrawlings, that only you can decipher.

"Cameron: Captchalogue Unfinished Story 1"

You do as the narrator says.

"Cameron: Study Unfinished Story 1"

Ah. You remember writing this one. It was about something you saw in your dreams. Something that is a distant and faded memory now. Something not of your world.

"Cameron: Captchalogue Dream Scrawlings"

FUCK. NO. The dream scrawlings are too important to ever be touched when they are not needed to be.

"Cameron: Study Fetch Modus"

You have the Library Fetch Modus currently equipped. It orders things in alphabetical order from the last letter, making only the top card accesible. You also have a much more easily accessible fetch modus, but it is not currently with you. You begin to wonder where you last left it.

"Cameron: Scream Like A Girl And Knock Over Your Bookcase"

Why on earth would you- Oh hey! One of your chums is pestering you!

"Cameron: Answer Chum"

Just a moment, you have to observe your calendar first.

"Ugh, Fine"

You observe the calendar posted up right in between your dream scrawlings and your window. One day has been marked as your birthday, and the day after it is supposed to be the arrival of the Sburb Beta Launch. It would have been awesome if you had got it today, on your birthday, but you can wait. You should probably answer you chum now.

"Cameron: Examine Computer"

Your desktop background is a dull gray, as you don't exactly have any ideas for a background. On the side of the screen is your web browser, Echidna. It's a bit slow, but you've grown fond of it over the years. There are also some plot summaries you've written. Your Pesterchum Applicant is flashing. Oh right, you should probably answer them now.

"Cameron: Answer Brown Text With Your Sea Green Text"

\- tyrannicXylophone **[TX]** began pestering recreationalCastaway **[RC]** at 12:06 -

 **TX: hey did you get the beta**

 **TX: or wait it was supposed to arrive tomorrow right**

 **TX: hey**

 **TX: dude**

 **TX: you there?**

 **TX: helloooo**

 **TX: i know your there**

 **TX: answer me**

 **TX: ...**

 **RC: dude calm down**

 **TX: finally**

 **RC: but yeah its arriving tomorrow**

 **RC: unless it gets here early**

 **RC: or late**

 **TX: dude i already have two copies and have copied down the code for both**

 **TX: i could just send you the game**

 **RC: dude**

 **RC: DUDE**

 **TX: ok i'm getting it**

 **RC: THANK YOU**

 **TX: no problem**

 **TX: it'll take a bit though i have to get my Pa's computer**

 **RC: why?**

 **TX: i did it there**

 **RC: wow really**

 **TX: shut up**

 **RC: lol fine**

 **TX: cya**

 **RC: cya**

\- tyrannicXylophone **[TX]** ceased pestering recreationalCastaway **[RC]** at 12:07 -

"Cameron: Examine Strife Specibus"

WrenchKind. You have your lucky wrench equipped.

"Cameron: Examine Strange Object On Desk"

It... It looks like a spring, but... It's made out of... Rubber?

"Cameron: Captchalogue iPhone"

You captchalogue your iPhone(E less than 1) putting it below your Unfinished Story 1. God Dammit.

"Cameron: Place Unfinished Story 1 Back On Bookcase"

You do as told, making your iPhone accessible once more.

"Cameron: Exit Room"

You exit your room, entering your hallway. You walk towards the staircase. On one side of the hallway you just came from is an image showing a very awesome looking snake, and on the other a poster of some cheesy romance movie you don't want to ever see.

"Cameron: Go Downstairs"

You go downstairs into the living room. Two doors lie next to each other on the opposite side of the room. One goes to your Sis' "study", and the other leads to the kitchen/dining room. From that door the delightful smell of frosting and french fries wafts into your nose. In the center of the room is a huge present.

"Cameron: Read Note On Present"

Attached to the present is a yellow sticky note. You take it off to closely examine it.

 _"Happy Birthday Kid. I'm Proud of you."_

"Cameron: Open Present"

You open the present to reveal- HOLY SHIT IT'S GLORIOUS.

"Cameron: Cuddle Giant Dragon Plushie"

You squeeze the thing. It is very soft, and taller than you, which is saying a lot, considering the fact that you are in no way short. You Captchalogue it in your Sylladex (e=e, i less than n) making it firstly accessible.

"Cameron: Confront Sis"

You enter the kitchen, but your Sis is nowhere to be fouAAAAAUUUGH! You are suddenly tackle-hugged to the ground and suddenly you find yourself being tickled into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"S-Sis! Ple-e-ease! Sto-o-o-op!" You beg, but your sister continues, none the less.

"S-Siii-i-is! Ple-he-ease!" Your Sister finally relents, and your left gasping for breath amongst your remaining giggles. After a moment, your Sis helps you up.

"Happy Birthday." She says hugging you. She then ruffles your hair before calling you her traditional nickname of "Squirt". She is about 3 inches taller than you, and often reminds you of it. She then goes to check on the food she's making. You exit the Kitchen Smiling, before heading back upstairs, and going to your room.

"Cameron: Plop Down"

You sit down on your bed next to one of your unopened presents. You uncaptchalogue the giant dragon plushie to place it on the unopened present.

"Cameron: Realize Someone Is Messaging You"

You uncaptchalogue your iPhone, as you're too lazy to go over to your computer.

"Cameron: Answer The Pale Blue Text"

\- mystifyingPanthera **[MP]** began pestering recreationalCastaway **[RC]** at 12:13 -

 **MP: I have recently been notified that you now have the beta release of the "Game of the Year" Sburb in your possesion.**

 **RC: nope**

 **RC: whoever told that is lying**

 **MP: Really?**

 **RC: i'm about to get the game**

 **RC: but i dont have it yet**

 **MP: Well please tell me when you do because I have been trying to get a certain shit-colored text to play it with me, and he is being very adamant about his denial.**

 **RC: lol sure**

 **RC: i doubt TX would play it with me anyways**

 **MP: Oh, and Cameron?**

 **RC: ?**

 **MP: Happy Birthday.**

\- mystifyingPanthera **[MP]** ceased pestering recreationalCastaway **[RC]** at 12:14 -

Awww! She does care! Oh, and you're being pestered again.

"Cameron: Answer The Fuchsia Text"

\- insaneFugitive **[IF]** began pestering recreationalCastaway **[RC]** at 12:14 -

 **IF: happy birthday Cammy!**

 **RC: must you call me that?**

 **IF: eeyup!**

 **RC: so do you have Sburb?**

 **IF: yeah, wanna play?**

 **RC: i kinda promised your cousin i'd play it with her**

 **RC: :/**

 **IF: Dangit!**

 **IF: stupid cuz**

 **IF: stealin my man**

 **RC: wait what**

 **IF: jk lol**

 **RC: oh, ok**

 **IF: what, are you dissapointed i don't like you like that?**

 **RC: no i just**

 **RC: i don't really like you like that**

 **IF: i see**

 **RC: ...**

 **IF: oh**

 **RC: what**

 **IF: that reminds me**

 **RC: ?**

 **IF: your internet boyfriend/stalker has been trying to get ahold of you via me**

 **RC: which one**

 **IF: really**

 **IF: you have that many**

 **RC: what can I say, i must just be really popular amongst gay guys**

 **IF: you say that like your not**

 **IF: gay i mean**

 **RC: Maddie**

 **RC: i'm pan**

 **IF: right**

 **IF: anyways, it was the purple text guy**

 **RC: ur gonna have to be more specific**

 **RC: like what shade of purple**

 **IF: blueish purple**

 **IF: like a dark lavendar**

 **RC: oooh him**

 **IF: yeah, well, again, happy birthday**

 **RC: thank you**

\- insaneFugitive **[IF]** ceased pestering recreationalCastaway **[RC]** at 12:16 -

Well now that that's over with you figure you might as well-GOD DAMNIT!

"Cameron: Answer Brown Text"

\- tyrannicXylophone **[TX]** began pestering recreationalCastaway **[RC]** at 12:16 -

 **TX: k, so i managed to get to my Pa's com**

 **TX: he's out fishing or some shit**

 **RC: so can you send me the thing?**

 **TX: yeah yeah**

 **TX: ok here**

 **TX:** (here is where a link to a website containing downloads of things would be if it existed)

 **RC: you put it online?**

 **TX: yeah, it's the third one**

 **RC: k, thanks**

 **TX: yw**

 **TX: who are you gonna play it with anyway**

 **RC: MP**

 **TX: ah**

 **RC: yeah**

 **RC: well bye!**

 **TX: bye**

\- recreationalCastaway **[RC]** ceased pestering tyrannicXylophone **[TX]** at 12:17 -

"Cameron: Download Sburb Beta"

On it.

 **HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK FOREVER well then. Ok, at the introduction of every new character, I will put a character bio at the end, so here is Cameron's**

 **Name: Cameron Bethany**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Naturally brown, dyed navy blue**

 **Eye Color: An uncomfortably bright neon green that is usually hidden behind grey contacts**

 **Account Name: recreationalCastaway [RC]**

 **Typing Color: Dark Sea Green**

 **Strife Specibus: WrenchKind**

 **Currently Equipped Weapon: Lucky Wrench**

 **Current Fetch Modus: Library**

 **Gaurdian: (older) Sis**

 **Hobbies: Writing Half-Hearted Stories and Building Strange Objects**

 **Likes: Fantasy Movies/Novels and Reptiles(specifically dragons)**

 **Dislikes: Cheesy Romance Shows/Movies/Novels**

 **and that about wraps it up. cya later!**


	2. Cameron: Enter The Medium

"..." is the equivalent of an arrow

"Cameron: Skip Ahead A Few Minutes"

After chatting with you server player, "MP", you began to download the game. You just finished doing that.

"MP: Mess Around"

What? No! From what the walkthrough your reading says, you have no time to waste, the fate of your client is in your hands!

"MP: Expand Cameron's Room"

You expand Cameron's room to deploy one of the machines, the "Totem Lathe".

"Cameron: Examine Totem Lathe"

Meh

"MP: Deploy Cruxtruder"

You place it in the middle of the living room, being careful not to place it in the way of the front door.

"MP: Deploy Alchemiter"

You place it on the balcony.

"Reader: Realize Something"

You suddenly realize the uncanny resemblance to a certain Nic Cage Fan's home that Cameron's house has.

"MP: "Accidentally" Mess With The Toilet"

You give it an experimental click and accidentally remove it.

 **MP: oops**

 **RC: what did you do?**

"MP: Hide The Toilet"

You place it in the backyard.

 **MP: nothing**

 **RC: reeeeeeeeaally?**

"Cameron: Investigate"

You walk into the bathroom to see the hole in the floor where the toilet used to be.

 **RC: omg really?**

 **MP: shut up**

"Cameron: Jump Down Hole"

You jump down into the utility room. It it is a well-used wrench and another fetch modus. So that was where it went!

"Cameron: Apply Fetch Modus To Sylladex"

You do as told. This one is much easier to operate, and while you would normally consider it boring, it is much less frustrating. It is the toolbox modus, ordering everything by size, but making everything accessible at once.

"Cameron: Apply Well-Used Wrench To Strife Deck"

You do that.

"Cameron: Realize Someone Is Pester- Oh Wait."

It looks like your being trolled by a familiar dark lavender text.

"Cameron: Ignore Harasser"

You do just that. You don't have time for _him_.

"Cameron: Go To Living Room"

You go to the living room to examine the cruxtruder. You give the wheel a fem experimental twists, but it appears to be stuck.

"Cameron: Hit Cruxtruder With Silver Wrench"

You try, but this wrench was made to be for show for a reason! It is too huge and too heavy.

"MP: Help Out"

You do that.

"..."

The Cruxtruder's lid pops off, and the kernelsprite emerges, in all its seizure-inducing glory. A countdown begins on the Cruxtruder.

"Cameron: Turn The Wheel Again"

You do that, extruding one cruxite dowel.

"Cameron: Captchalogue Cruxite"

You do that.

"MP: Deploy Pre-Punched Card"

You place it next to Cameron, who in turn captchalogues it.

"MP: Try To Prototype Kernelsprite With Giant Dragon Plushie"

Before you can even begin to bring it downstairs, a mysterious being appears in a flash of light holding a... dead Cameron?

"Future ?: Chuck Cameron's Dead Dream Self Into Kernelsprite."

You do that, then turn to Cameron.

"You'll understand eventually. And when you do, you'll thank me."

"Future ?: Disappear"

And then, you're gone.

"Cameronsprite: Frantically Babble Relative Nonsense"

You try to speak to your past self, but it just wont work! All you can speak for now is nonsense.

"Cameron: Hurry Up To Balcony"

You don't know how that will help, but ok.

"Cameron: Look Through Telescope"

Nothing out of the ordinary. Just clear blue sky with a giant meteor heading straight for you. Wait. WHAT!?

"Cameron: Hurry To Bedroom"

You run to your bedroom, and hurry to the totem lathe. You slip the pre-punched card into a slot on the totem lathe and clamp the cruxite dowel to the totem lathe. You activate the lathe and it carves one totem.

 **RC: ok now what?**

"MP: Accidentaly Trap Cameron In His Room"

You accidentally click on the bathtub, and on your way to hide it away, you lose connection, dropping the bathtub right outside Cameron's door.

 **RC: mp?**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, a young lady stands in her bedroom. Due to a violent storm, her house has just lost power, along with her wireless internet connection. This has severed her link to a popular video game she was playing with a young man at a critical moment. That young man is relying on this young lady to reestablish a connection somehow. This young lady named...

Named...

"Reader: Enter Name"

You excitedly jump up at the idea, but you are _still_ just a reader.

"Fine. Author: Enter Name"

This young lady's name is Miranda Sharp. There, happy now?

"Reader: Be Miranda"

Your name is Miranda, and you feel just ever so frustrated. You feel like you have just enough time to say your likes, hobbies, and examine your room. You love books, and animals. Specifically live animals. Which explains why your house is crawling with stray cats you find when you go into town with your Uncle. You love reading and proving people wrong.

"Miranda: Examine Room"

Your room is filled with books. So. Many. Books. All nonfiction of course. There are also a bunch of cats everywhere. There is a neat stack of movies in one corner.

"Miranda: Quickly Exit Room"

You quickly exit your room, then cringe. Sometimes you really do hate your Uncle.

"Miranda: Carefully Exit Room"

You exit your room trying your best not to look at the walls, but your eyes are always drawn back to them.

"Miranda: Look At Walls"

They are covered in trophies. But probably not the kind your thinking of. No, these trophies are the stuffed heads of dead animals. Eugh.

"Miranda: Scurry Away"

You scurry down the hallway before making it to two staircases. One goes up, and one goes down. You must choose...

"Miranda: Take The Staircase On The Left"

The staircase on the left just so happens to go up, which is the way you would have gone anyway, but whatever. You quickly ascend into the observatory.

"Miranda: Uncaptchalogue Laptop"

Luckily for you, you remembered to captchalogue that.

"Miranda: Try To Connect"

There are multiple signals most likely coming from the old laboratory, but only one has a decent strength. This one is mysteriously, but very conveniently unsecured. You select the signal, and reconnect to the game with Cameron.

"Miranda: Toss Bathtub Outside"

You do that quickly, with no finesse at all.

 **RC: Oh so your finally back**

 **MP: yes, now shut up and get moving**

 **RC: well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning**

"Cameron: Take Totem To Alchemiter"

You place it on the alchemiter, and the totem is scanned.

"..."

Briefly a purely dark green tree appears, before one of its branches drops into your hands and the tree dissapears.

"Cameron: Break Tree Branch"

You look up at the sky.

 **00:05**

The meteor is in sight now.

 **00:04**

You look down at the branch.

 **00:03**

You lift it up,

 **00:02**

Before swinging it back down-

 **00:01**

 _SNAP_

 **00:00**

The meteor makes impact.

 **Aaaaaaaaand we're done! yay!**

 **Miranda"s Profile:**

 **Name: Miranda Sharp**

 **Age: 13**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Bleach Blond**

 **Eye Color: Pale Blue**

 **Account Name: mystifyingPanthera [MP]**

 **Typing Color: Silvery light blue**

 **Strife Specibus: UmbrellaKind**

 **Currently Equipped Weapon: Clear Umbrella**

 **Current Fetch Modus: Sprout**

 **Gaurdian: Uncle**

 **Hobbies: Reading Nonfiction and Looking After Her Cats**

 **Likes: Samurai Movies and Wild Cats**

 **Dislikes:** **Stuffed animals(plushies and dead, stuffed animals)**


	3. Cameron: Converse With Cameronsprite

_-omnipotent third person view is in italics and dashes.-_

Cameron observed his new surroundings. He was now on a small island that honestly looked more like a large rock jutting out of the water. Said water stretched out for miles around. Cameron was most likely now in the middle of an ocean. He could, however, see a distant green glow on the horizon, but he didn't know if that was his imagination or not.

 _-And, as it turned out, Cameron did in fact see a distant glow, because the entirety of the mainland was burning. Burning with the flames of the green sun.-_

"Hey, me." Cameron jumped a bit as he turned to see the fully hatched kernelsprite. Or, 'Cameronsprite' now.

"Uh, hi. Me." Cameron said awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, i know. This is really weird. But it was the only thing they could think of at the time." Cameronsprite said.

"They?" Cameronsprite nodded.

"The others, our friends."

"Ah."

"Yeah"

"So... You're me?"

"I'm your future dreamself, but now, I think I'm also your current dreamself? I dunno, it's weird."

"Uh-huh..."

"ribbit" Both Camerons turned to see a frog. Cameronsprite smiled.

"I remember this guy! He hopped right into my kernelsprite, which had already been prototyped once." The frog leaped toward Cameronsprite, who floated upwards. They frog missed Cameronsprite, but did land in Cameron's arms. Cameron looked around a bit, now noticing the huge amount of 'ribbit's he heard.

"Hey, what's with all the frogs?" He asked.

"Well, this is The Land of Seas and Frogs. So y'know. There are supposed to be everywhere. And from what the game is telling me in its weird cryptic language, the frogs are pretty important." Cameron nodded. He then suddenly noticed just how dark it was. And how cold it was.

"Why is it so dark? And cold for that matter?" Cameronsprite shrugged.

"We are kind of in the middle of the ocean. Isn't it supposed to be cold there?" Cameron frowned.

"In most places, I guess." Cameron leaned on the railing of the balcony. The frog he was holding let out a loud croak, shaking Cameron from his thoughts. Cameronsprite snapped his fingers.

"Right! I wanted to ask you about something!" Cameron gave Cameronsprite a hesitant look.

"... What?"

"Where was our sister when you entered the medium?" Cameron's eyes widened.

"SHIT!" He raced inside, downstairs and into the kitchen, to find it covered in a thick black liquid, but containing no elder siblings. Cameron began to hyperventilate.

"Dude! Calm down!" Cameron stared at him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!?" The frog in his hands let out a frightened croak, and Cameron realized he was squeezing it. He let up his grip, and looked down on the frog.

"Sorry little guy." The frog let out another croak. Cameronsprite looked around at everything, but mostly the black liquid.

"She's probably in the medium, but since imps seem to have been here, I'd say she's been taken." Cameron blinked.

"So what you're saying... Is that my sister's been kidnapped." Cameron began to hyperventilate once more.

"KID CALM DOWN!" Cameronsprite yelled.

"Ribbit." Both Camerons looked at the frog.

"Goodness this frog is like our peacemaker." Cameron nodded.

"We should name it!" Cameronsprite said. They both traded really silly names for a few seconds, lightening the mood.

"Mr. Mushroom?"

"Sir Cucumber?"

"George Washington?"

"Mr. President?"

"Judge Joey?"

"Alexander the Great?"

"Alexander the Great!"

"Okay." They agreed on the name Alexander the Great(to be nicknamed Alex). With that Cameron pulled out his phone to see if he had any new messages. And as it turned out, he did!

 **MP: Cameron?**

 **MP: Cameron why are there two of you?**

 **MP: Cameron what**

mystifyingPanthera **[MP]** is now an idle chum

 **MP: CAMERON WE HAVE A SLIGHT ISSUE THAT NEEDS TO BE ADDRESSED RIGHT NOW**

 **RC: what**

 **MP: THERE IS A METEOR HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS MY HOUSE**

 **RC: oh shit**

 **RC: wait**

 **MP: What?**

 **RC: if this is connected to the game then you need a server player**

 **MP: That is**

 **MP: A slightly ridiculous idea**

 **RC: but a meteor was heading straight for my house**

 **RC: and the game saved me**

 **MP: Well, yes, but still**

 **RC: hey its either my idea or death by flaming rock**

 **MP: well, how about you?**

 **RC: no**

 **MP: what? why?**

 **RC: in the end there will be twelve of us, or so the game says MP: and how do you know this?**

 **RC: Cameronsprite**

 **MP: your sprite?**

 **RC: yup**

 **MP: so if we're going to need twelve**

 **RC: one sec i know who to your server player is gonna be**

 **And thus ends chapter 3 :D**

 **I wonder who Miranda's server player will be?**


End file.
